


malecfanfic phone 2017  (short story)

by Malec_fanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, needy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_fanfic/pseuds/Malec_fanfic
Summary: Alec is in an endless meating at the Institute, but Magnus had other plans, he really really needs his boyfriend and shows him that through a few messages...Note: This is a fanfic first posted on Instagram @malec_fanfic (now @angeldrw) in 2017, please excuse some mistakes I made back then. <3





	malecfanfic phone 2017  (short story)

“I welcome you in the name of the clave and all the other shadowhunters to the yearly meeting of all mystical creatures.” Alec announced with his loud and strong official voice and opened a busy day. Seelies, werewolves, vampires and warlocks came together to talk at the institute about their future together. Every high member of the races were there, everybody, except Magnus, he decided to be too exhausted of helping everybody, he wanted some time for himself. Valentine and Sebastian were dead for a few weeks, now was the time to look ahead and he had to take the position of the leader of the Brooklyn institute, even if his parents would help him first. Because in the last time, Alec had been with Magnus the whole time, spending every second with kissing and making out and cuddling. The best time of his life so far. Of course, Magnus was not happy with his decision to work for the clave again, but it was Alec´s duty and his mother was angry enough. She still didn´t accept Magnus, maybe this was also a reason why he stayed at home. He smiled, Magnus had looked so cute when he left this morning, innocently and wrapped in his blanket, like a caterpillar. And only the memories from last evening, his moaning face, his shivering body when he reached his climax. Alec already shuddered, but he had to concentrate and listen to the seelie queen. Suddenly his phone bleeped, shit he had forgotten to switch it off and now everybody was looking at him. “Excuse me, go on please.” He said and checked his messages covertly. It was from Magnus. >>Where are you?<< It was kind of sweet, but Alec rolled his eyes and texted back quickly after he turned the volume off. >>At the institute for the meeting, I made pancakes for you.<< After a few seconds, he´d already wrote back. >>Come home and help me.<< >>You know I can´t.<< He hid his hands under the table. >>It´s an emergency.<< >>Why?<< For a moment Alec was worried, but then he got the next message. >>I´m alone and horny.<< He looked up and studied the faces of the others, it felt like everybody would know, but even Jace next to him was busy with some documents. >>I helped you yesterday.<< >>I know you need it again, too. Come and touch me.<< Alec got a photo. It showed Magnus slightly open lips, his yaw-line and his neck with the bite-marks Alec made. It looked so sexy. >>Stop it.<< He put his phone in his jacket and started talking to Luke. It was important to connect with the werewolves, they often were underrated. Nevertheless his nosiness grew until he read his messages again. >>Kiss me, let me suck your dick until I have to choke and swallow, I´m begging Alexander.<< Alec got horny, it was the last thing he wanted, but Magnus knew all the things that turned him on. Magnus´ innocent gaze while he gave him a blowjob was one of these things. Before he could react, another picture arrived. Magnus´ naked chest with drops of a caramel liquid on it, looked like the syrup Alec had bought for the pancakes. >>You´re childish, put your phone away and clean yourself.<< He hammered the letters at his screen, his hands were shaking. “Brother, are you ok?” Izzy whispered next to him. “Sure, that´s just really important.” She lifted an eyebrow, but stayed quiet. Frantic, Alec pressed a folder on his lap, but the bulge got bigger. He wanted to lick down Magnus´ skin so bad, horny was an understatement. >>I want you to clean me. Put me in the bathtub and fuck me, I´ll take everything.<< Alec got harder, his heart was racing and he could barely catch his breath. >>Don´t torture me!<< Instead of an response, he got a photo of Magnus hand disappearing in his black pants. Alec was angry, it should be his hands and he should give pleasure to his begging warlock. His trousers got too tight. Next picture. He opened it and his phone crashed noisy on the floor. It was a dickpic, he really had sent him a photo of his fingers around his broad member. And right now, Jace tried to get under the table to pick the smart-phone up for him. It was still on, he´ll see it. “Noo!!” Alec shouted shocked, pushed him away and hundred eyes were looking at him, but Jace stopped. “Why? Are you ok?” He was confused. “No, I mean yes, I just can pick it up myself.” Alec tried to smile innocently, but it looked just strange. “Okeey.” Quickly he watched the screen. A new picture of Magnus´ grin behind a black patterned wall. He knew that wall pretty well; it was the one from his bedroom at the institute! Magnus had opened a portal, he was only a few meters from him away. Immediately, he jumped up and nearly ran to the exit. “Alec, what happened, sit down, now!” His mother nearly exploded. “I-I´m sorry, I´m not doing good.” He rushed to his room and banged through the door. Magnus lay on the bed, only wearing boxers. “Are you crazy? Sending me such things is just stupid, Jace was a few centimeters next to me!” “You should come!” Magnus pouted while he was lolling sexily on the mattress. “Magnus, I can´t always do what you want! I have to finish the meeting.” “Alexander I can see your bulge.” “I´m serious!” “I´m sorry, I was a really bad boy, punish me!” Magnus breathed and slipped his hands down in his pants again. Enough was enough. “Don´t you dare touching yourself when I´m here!” Alec came to the bed, pulled him up and kissed him rough and sloppy until he tasted blood. He didn´t know who was bleeding, it drove him crazy, while he threw all his clothes away until Magnus could grab his cock and tried to suck. “N-No, I´m already to close I want to fuck you now.” He wheezed demanding. “Do it!” Alec cleared his desk, by pushing all the things on in to the ground, and Magnus sat down. Moaning Magnus buried his hands in Alec´s skin and the shadowhunter bit his neck while he lubed Magnus narrow entrance. Harsh he pushed his fingers in and stretched Magnus without any regard. The warlock laid back and jumped as his hot back touched the cold tabletop. “Ah Alexander, it feels so, ngh, gorgeous.” Alec split his legs wide and then thrust deep without a warning. Magnus screamed in pleasure and pain and scratched over Alec´s back, he was still pretty tight to take him completely. It was exactly what the warlock needed, deep, bloody, passionate sex and feeling his head bumped at the desk again and again. Magnus clenching around him was heaven, even if he knew the warlock would be sore after it, he wanted this. Breathing the same air, feeling their bodies connected while both of them whimpered each others names. Alec brought their sweaty foreheads together and wrapped his fingers around Magnus´ steel hard member, he pressed it with thumb on the head. This and how Alec seemed to get bigger in him, was too much to take. “Alexander my a-angel…ah, I´m so close.” “Shshh…” He licked over his lips. “Together Baby, together!” He thrust one more time and then both had their climax cramping and planting and crying. The warlock shuddered one last time gasping as his boyfriend filled him up. Heavily gasping Alec pulled carefully out, leaned his temple against Magnus´ and tickled his back with his breath. “Learned your lessons?” He asked when he had enough power again. Magnus nodded and flinched while getting up, everything hurts. “Oh shit, my love wait, I´ll prepare the bathtub.” “A-at my loft please, your bathroom is so dark.” Alec hesitated, but then agreed. “Fuck it all, they won´t miss me.” Magnus giggled despite the pain-distorted face. “If they heard us, they won´t want you back anyways.” They took a portal to the loft and bathed together, Magnus´ head rested peacefully at Alec´s chest and their fingers were intertwined in the fluffy foam. Blubbles flew through the air and burst in front of the ceiling-high window. They had created their own little world, filled with their whispers and love confessions. Magnus had been right, Alec couldn´t go on and treat Magnus like any normal relationship, because he just wasn´t. He was that piece of him, he always missed and he was his permission to be the one he wanted to be unconditionally, to feel safe and loved. Softly Alec kissed Magnus wet hair and the warlock mumbled something, it sounded like an I love you. Magnus was always more exhausted after such sessions, because he hadn´t any stamina runes, but Alec loved to take care of him as much as the actual making out. After an hour, in which Magnus had heated up the water again a several times, they buried themselves in Magnus extremely comfortable king size bed and cuddled kissing effortlessly. Their heartbeats had the same rhythm, their breathes were similar. “Alexander?” “Yes Babe?” “Jace didn´t notice, did he?” “Maybe. You know, I dropped the fucking phone when I got your photos.” He laughed, while he wrapped Magnus in the silk blanket. “What, really? But you´ve seen me so often before...” “And I still get a heart attack every time.” Magnus cheeks blushed, adorable. “You´re exaggerating.” “Never. It felt like dying there in the meeting, horny and unable to touch you, terrible.” “Oh pour angel.” The warlock cuddled closer, rubbed his nose against Alec´s and covert his face with lazy kisses. “My magical beauty.” The shadowhunter whispered stroking through Magnus´ thick messy hair while Magnus was running his fingers over his back and feeling the wounds he had scratched deep in his skin. “Oh gosh, I´m so sorry, let me heal you.” “No, it´s a pretty symbol of your pleasure, rather help yourself, you´ve even bleed.” “I´m fine, the bath relaxed me, I just can´t walk for a while now.” He smiled and his hands found Alec´s, he wanted to feel him with every part of his body. “You´re the most important person in my life.” Magnus nuzzled into his neck. “I can´t ever life without you again, I really tried to focus and work today, but a few messages from you and I lost the control over my body and my thoughts. What have you done with me?” “I found you and I caught you and I´ll never let you go, my handsome.” Alec leaned at Magnus´ shoulder and looked at their hands. “I…I thought about this whole thing, between us.” “This thing?!” “Sorry, I mean the endless love, of course.” “I´m listening.” Magnus laughed. “I wanted to ask you if I´m allowed to move in and live with you in the loft.” Magnus eyes were sparkling. “Sure, Alexander it´s a misdeed that this dungeon is still your home! Anyway I want you to be the first thing I see after I woke up in the morning and the last thing before I fall asleep.” “So, you don´t think it´s too rushed after all this trouble?” “Look at yourself, you´ve already connected with my bed.” Giggling Magnus melted Alec´s heart, he had a great sense of humor, smart, but sometimes really dorky, too. This evening, Alec was the first one who fell asleep, what was really unusual, but with his Magnus, he felt like in a fluffy self cloud and the warlock had caressed him until he started his little snores. “Alexander, you´re the love of my life…a-at least for a wonderful part of my life.” Magnus whispered before he turned off the light, because he knew Alec wouldn´t hear him anymore.


End file.
